Civil War
Civil War was the final chapter of the Syndicate Saga and based on the SD Vs. TSS tourney. After Vito's "10 hour promised" victory, the celebrations were cut short when a sudden explosion could be heard at the gates. The guards rushed to see what was happening, and there stood TSS's Lord C- and their general Switcheroo. They announced that They announced that SD was now to fullfill the small unnoticed part of the contract that stated a 2nd battle between the 2 kingdoms would happen,whether it was a tournament or a civil war, much to SD's confusion. Before SD had any chance to negotiate, TSS charged into the kingdom. SD brought out thier troops to counter the attack. Rico had his trusted Pokemon ready to deal the damage, he fought against WaffleKing and proved that monsters can beat knights. As the troops advanced further forward, Iftafam tried to stealthly flank TSS, but was found by Penne. Ifta threw his shurikens at him, but the big body of Penne was way too thick, and Penne was able to land a knockout on Ifta before he knew what to do next. Many people fell in battle quickly, such as Mattyton and MrClidexx, but SD would not give up until the very last man was standing, even if it means suffering big losses. While on the battlefield, the TSS crew battle finalist WizardGeno noticed something strange up on the castle walls as he was fighting, four familiar silhouettes of people in heavy gear. The four mysterious silhouettes suddenly jumped down to the battlefield, and WizardGeno could now make out who they were: LNG; Specifically Salty, h, Panda and WarDogg. The 4 spread out into different directions, and that's when WizardGeno decided to make the move and find out what was going on. WizardGeno approached WarDogg and started interrogating him, WarDogg refused to answer and threatened to use violence against him if he didn't move away. WizardGeno declined and they both proceeded to battle. WarDogg used a mix of using his own Pokemon and battling himself, but WizardGeno and his bird companion Kazooie proved too much for them in the end, and WarDogg fled. On the other side, TSS was fiercly fighting their way through the SD warriors, that's when admiral Fox and general Switcheroo were brought to a halt by Saltypepper. They didn't think much of it and started fighting against Salty together, but both the admiral and the general were surprisingly defeated quite quickly by Salty alone, they soon realized that he wasn't even from SD and asked why he would do this, and Salty then replied "L...N...G" then vanished as quickly as he came. They were both heavily injured now but were still able to continue. Both SD and TSS's attention were turned to LNG's direction now, as the once exiled group that now resides in r/smashbros had for some reason joined the war too as the third side. Noct and Vito quickly feared that this might be an attempt by LNG and possibly even r/ to destroy or take over SD while the war was going on, but their main priority was still TSS and there was nothing that could be done for now, even if LNG were defeating their warriors like Azelka. But that's when something even stranger happened however... Ale Appsapp, although being a loremaster decided to join in on the battle to help defending it as best as he can. While fighting near the gates, he could see yet another group of silhouettes approaching the gates, this time being 3. Ale assumed they were just more LNG hencemen and approached them with all his power, that's when he noticed they were not LNG, but instead Zirkerburg, One Crit Man and someone he had never seen before. The mysterious man shot Ale with his cybernetic laser, launching him to the side before saying "We are the neutrals... nothing shall fall, and nothing shall emerge." Now there were not only 3, but 4 sides that had entered the battle, it was truly a civil war. Rico did not have time to turn his back before he too was launched back by One Crit Man this time. WizardGeno tried to come for his aid, but the spellbook of One Crit Man had magic never before seen by anyone. Leon, TSS's captain and one of the only masters in the art of persona summoning could sense the incoming danger and quickly turned around to see the cybernetically built Zirkerburg standing infront of him. As Zirk approached Leon, he countered him quickly and summoned his persona which was extremely effective against Zirk's metal composition, which ultimately defeated him. Zirk teleported away in order to heal himself, and before Leon could catch a break, Dryconic was there to fight him. Leon defeated Dry too however but didn't have the energy to finish him off, and moved further on in the battlefield. But yet again another opponent was there to face him, this time being the mysterious individual from the neturals, he defeated Leon and introduced himself as "MarkTheSDking". Leon recognized him as someone who he had seen loitering around in TSS earlier, but couldn't remember more than that. Mark walked away and Leon started walking again, but was stumbling and could barely even fight, suddenly he heard the defeated scream of Nebuneera behind him, and when he looked around, Zirk was back and finished him off. Meanwhile, Rico found the location of WarDogg and decided to finish what WizardGeno couldn't, WarDogg wasn't able to send out his Pokemon in time and was defeated by Rico. WizardGeno then managed to catch up with Rico and they decided to head out together, they quickly stumbled upon Switcheroo and Fox, and they all started fighting eachother. WizardGeno was able to take down Fox but Switcheroo managed to beat Rico using his ranged advantage. Switcheroo before WizardGeno could do anything, but his former opponent from the crew battle appeared shortly thereafter: "Thisguy". An unexpected punch to the face and Geno was knocked out quicker than he could react. Filled with adrenaline and excitment, Thisguy ran through the battlefield and managed to defeat another LNG member: h. At this point, most of SD and TSS had been defeated, but LNG and the "neutrals" were still going strong, the battle was in anyones hands. Finally however the neutrals and the LNG found eachother on the battlefield, the neutrals seemed to be set on defeating the LNG, meanwhile the LNG themselves did not seem to understand what was going on. Either way, Mark was able to injure Panda greatly before he had to fall back. Meanwhile, Salty's scales were strong enough to withstand One Crit's attacks and was able to defeat the sorcerer. Panda came back into action and it was now a showdown between the neutral's Mark and Zirkerburg, as well as LNG's Salty and Panda. But suddenly, Switcheroo charged in out of nowhere and knocked out Zirkerburg whilst completely destroying his metal armor. Salty flew upwards and came down to finish Switcheroo from the above before approaching the mysterious Mark for the final battle. Mark shot Salty early on with great effect, but Salty was able to land heavy hits on Mark and injure him greatly, but the metal parts of Mark proved too much for Salty to handle in the end, and Mark was able to defeat Salty in the end, making the neutrals the true victors in the end. As the battle settled down, Noct and C- realized the stupid mistake they had made. But also paid attention to the strange battle that had happened between the neutrals and the LNG. Were they there to take over SD and maybe even TSS by themselves? We may never know...